In Freddie's Shoes
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: It's funny when everything goes backwards. One day he loves you and you're putting him down, then you're the one caught staring and getting Flicked in the head. CREDDIE one shot


**My second iCarly Fanfic. As you notice in this fic, I'm a creddie shipper lol. Please rate and review :D**

It's been a week since Carly and Freddie "broke up". Things were pretty quiet between them. Today was rehearsal and everyone met at the studio.

Carly and Sam were sitting in bean bag chairs as Freddie set up the camera to face them.

Sam was telling her a story about Gibby.

"…then Gibby ran with the gum stuck on his back!" She started laughing and she noticed Carly wasn't laughing or even looking at her Carly was too busy staring at Freddie as she thought to herself. _It's funny when it's the other way around, one day he loves you, then you find yourself in his position. How does he survive like this? Being in love and not getting love in return. He did it for years I can't even last a week without his love. I mean seriously, I need him...I'm dying here look at his hair oh that _hair is so cute! Carly thought to herself

Sam nudged her and said 'C'mon you know that was funny."

"Yeah, there's some ham in the fridge downstairs Sam" she said still looking at Freddie

Sam felt angry her best friend was ignoring her and for what? She moved her head beside hers and turned to see what she was looking at.

Sam rolled her eyes._She's staring at freddork…again._ "Carly, seriously?"

"Yes Sam there is seriously some ham in the fridge."

Sam put her hands on her hips just looked at her for a moment before taking her hand and flicking the side of her head.

Carly turned her head and faced her. "Um…ow?" She said with an angry face.

"Why you staring at the nub."

Freddie overheard and stopped moving the camera for a second looking at Sam and Carly talking, listening in.

Carly blushed a little and looked down. "I-…I wasn't staring."

"Yeah, ok Carls." Sam replied in a non-believing tone.

"Okay, okay. I was…looking. It's just his hair did you notice how …cute it is."

Freddie held is hair for a moment and smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes, Looking at Freddie and back at her. "Great he heard you"

Freddie stopped smiling and went back to work.

Carly blushed more and looked a Freddie quickly before looking back at Sam.

"No he didn't."

"Yea he did, Carly when did you become such nub. If you don't believe me go tell him."

When Sam called her a nub, she realized something. She looked at this whole conversation…She was treating her like Freddie. The flick to the head, the insults…It's like everything as backwards.

Carly's thought was cut off with Sam flicking her again. "Oww, will you stop doing that."

Freddie made a small smile as he listened. It was like Carly and her switched places.

"Carly you were staring again."

"No I was thinking" she responded honestly.

"Well can you stop thinking and just talk to him cuz you have been really annoying lately"

"yeah I think I will."

Carly walked up to Freddie and he looked up and smiled "Hey Carly I'm just about done. You ready to rehearse?"

"Ya I just came here to say…did you do something with your hair its really cute. I love it…I love-" Freddie smiled and signaled her to stop.

Sam just rolled her eyes and shook her head. This was too pathetic to look at. She wanted to puke.

Freddie didn't know what to say for a moment, then he looked at her and said "Thanks Carly, but seriously you know I love you…but just wait okay?"

Carly just stood there. Rejected…not for the first time. It's been like this for a while now, he's been answering her the same way again and again. Yet Carly couldn't stop. It was like when she kept rejecting him. But now she's the one being rejected.

She nodded and said "…okay" she started going back to where Sam was before turning around, and saying "seriously though, you hair is very nice today"

Freddie smiled and said "Thanks Carly…lets um…start rehea-"

"No let's just let Carly drool over you some more" Sam said jokingly, somewhat annoyed.

"Sam!" Carly said blushing furiously.

Freddie laughed rolled his eyes and said "let's just start okay?"

"But your hair is so cute " Sam said mocking Carly changing the pitch of her voice

"Sam!"

"But seriously you hair is really nice today" Sam said mocking her again.

Carly's face was red and she stomped her foot and crossed her arms "I don't sound like that!"

Sam stopped laughing said "Okay lets rehearse."

"Alright...5-4-3-"

...*stomp*..."I don't sound like that!"

**R&R please**


End file.
